


Happy

by pump_the_breaks



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Mentions of alcohol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: He said take what you need. But what I needed, was him.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> so tumblr is deleting stuff and to be careful i'm uploading all of my writing up here.

The smile lighting up his face.  
His laugh brightening up my day.  
His hand in mine.  
Kissing his cheek.  
He was mine.  
We were happy.  
The tears.  
The shouts.  
The slamming of doors.  
The regret.  
Were we happy?  
The burn of the alcohol going down my throat.  
Hesitant to return to him.  
Yet the want,  
I wanted him.  
But he didn’t want me.  
We weren’t happy.  
The harsh tone in his voice.  
The slamming of the door behind me.  
The rain soaking me as I cried.  
We weren’t happy.  
We were over.  
My hesitant return the next day.  
He said 'Take what you need.’  
But what I need,  
Was him.  
But it wasn’t meant to be.  
I wasn’t happy.  
He wasn’t happy.  
We weren’t happy.


End file.
